Always there
by Theado
Summary: Mac has a minor concussion, but as always he can count on the team to look out for him.


Jack pulled up in front of the house and put the car in park. He looked over at the passenger seat. The ride had been unusually quiet as the blond agent was asleep in the seat next to him. Slumped against the window and with the clean white bandage on his forehead Mac seemed even younger. He didn't want to rouse the kid, but according to doctor's orders Mac needed to rest, therefore Jack had to get him inside.

Gently he reached out to the sleeping agent and touched his shoulder. "Mac? Wake up buddy, we're home." Mac jerked awake, unfocused eyes searching the small space. "What? What is going on?"

"Hey, Mac. It's ok." He caught the flailing arms of the younger man. "We are home now. See?"

Mac stared at him wide eyed then redirected his gaze to the slightly lit building. As panic retreated, he recognized his house. "Yes, we're home", he mumbled.

"Mac, do you feel alright?", Jack asked. Mac turned towards him, with unfocused eyes. Then he slightly shook his head. "Yes. Yes, sorry Jack. I'm just tired I guess."

"Sure. That and the major blow to your head you received a few hours ago. I swear I can still hear the sound that pipe made when it connected with your skull. I wasn't so sure if you would get up again for a moment."

"I'm fine, Jack. Probably just need to get a full night of sleep."

"Well, then let's get going." Jack opened the door and stepped around the car in order to assist Mac. The other agent was already out of his seat and leaning heavily against the car. Jack grabbed him by his upper arm and carefully guided him to the front door.

As they stepped inside, they were immediately greeted at the door by Bozer and Riley. Mac gave them a weak smile, glad to see his friends. "Hey guys."

"Mac." Riley carefully wrapped her arms around the agent and gave him a short hug. "It's so good to see you. We were worried."

"It's good to see you, too."

"Mac, are you feeling alright?" Bozer asked as he noticed his friend slightly swaying.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a bit tired I guess."

Jack placed a steady hand on his back. "He is not ok. The doctor said he has a mild concussion. So it's bed rest for now."

"Jack it's not that bad, really. I feel fine."

"You heard the man Mac. Let's go." Bozer took the worn-out agent by his arm and led him over to the couch.

"You could have at least let me take off my shoes", Mac grumbled. He bent forward in order to untie his shoe laces as suddenly his head felt like it was being split open. Mac gasped, then everything went black.

As he came to, he heard lowered voices nearby, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He noticed that he was lying on some soft surface, while his head was slightly elevated. Delicate fingers were gently combing through his hair, lightly tugging on some strands of hair.

"Mac, are you awake? Can you open your eyes for me?"

He moaned, unwilling to give up this place of peace and painlessness that his mind was recently submerged in.

"Mac, come on bud. You're scaring us."

As he recognized Jack's voice laced with concern, he frowned. Blinking, he opened his eyes and flinched as the bright light stung in his eyes. As everything came into focus, he recognized Riley's face hovering above him and realised that he was lying on her lap one hand in his hair, the other one on his chest to keep him from moving. Jack was crouching next to him, inspecting him worriedly.

"There you are."

"What happened?"

"You passed out, that's what happened. How do you feel now? And don't you dare to give me any of this 'I'm fine' crap."

"I have a bit of a headache I guess."

"A bit of a headache? Yes, sure. Just like getting shot is nothing more than a scratch, right?"

Jack looked like he wanted to start ranting, but Riley cut him off. "How about you go and find him some clothes to change? Then we can get him settled in bed."

Jack frowned, then got up. "Alright. But you," he pointed a finger at Mac.** "**You stay right there and don't even think of giving Riley any trouble." Jack disappeared.

Mac relaxed and glanced up at Riley. He hated to worry his friends but being vulnerable he hated even more. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. He is right, you know. You can't keep running around like this. We were worried."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…"

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "I know."

"Alright, I put some clothes for you in the bathroom so you can get changed."

Mac nodded and got up, holding on to the other man as the room decided to spin. "I need…just a moment", he mumbled.

"It's ok. I got you." Together they made it into the bathroom. A pile of clothes was sitting on top of the bathtub.

"You think you need a hand?"

"I don't need help, Jack. I can dress myself." Mac said.

"Not happening." The older agent replied as he made Mac sit on the edge of the bathtub and held out the clothes for him.

Sighting Mac unbottened his shirt and let the crumpled fabric drop to the floor. He slipped on the sweater that Jack passed him.

When he had finished, Jack helped him into his bedroom. The curtains were drawn close so the room was comfortably dark. With a sight he slid underneath the covers and closed his eyes. He could feel exhaustion finally catching up with him as Jack tugged in the blanket and his body relaxed.

"Anything else I can get you, Mac?"

"No, this …" He yawned. "This is great…thanks."

Jack chuckled. "Alright buddy, you get some sleep. We're here if you need us."

"You always are." Mac mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jack asked, but the young agent was already fast asleep.


End file.
